


The Many Adventures of Sam and Scorpius on the Floor

by hells_half_acre



Series: Demented'verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Scorpius play with a fire truck</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Adventures of Sam and Scorpius on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> (Set between Chapter 17 and Chapter 18 of Vile Violent Vacations)
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in Oct 2011.

“Oh hey, look at that cool fire truck!” Sam said to Scorpius, and then sat on the carpet while he gave Draco and Astoria some privacy as they hugged.  
  
“I’ll be back shortly,” Draco said. Sam glanced up to see Astoria break the embrace – though she still looked at Draco with loving eyes. It was sweet, really. Sam envied Draco a little.  
  
“Come on, sooner we get going, sooner we come back for that cake,” Dean said, clapping Draco on the shoulder, as he moved to get his jacket out of the hall closet. He gave Sam a ‘hold the fort’ nod and then he and Draco stepped out into the chilly January night.  
  
In front of him, Scorpius was smiling widely – and Sam realized that he had just agreed to play with a four-year old.  
  
“We’ll play with the fire truck!” Scorpius announced, then he pointed to the sofa and said, “Oh no! That building is on fire. All the flats will burn down. We need the fire truck!”  
  
Sam couldn’t help but smile at the kid’s imagination.  
  
“Coming!” Sam said, and started pushing the fire truck across the carpet, feeling really rather ridiculous. He could see Astoria watching them from across the room.  
  
“Make the noise!” Scorpius demanded. “You have to make the fire truck noise!” Scorpius then mimicked a fire engine. Sam thought maybe Scorpius making the noise would be enough, but Scorpius poked Sam in the arm and then pointed to his mouth – apparently they BOTH had to make the siren noise. Sam felt himself blush. This was ridiculous behaviour for a 27 year-old.  
  
The fire truck pulled up alongside the sofa and Scorpius showed Sam how the ladders extended. There were little rolly-polly firemen inside the truck; Scorpius quickly grabbed one of those and had him climb up a ladder to get to the seat of the sofa which served as the apartment that was on fire.  
  
“Agamenti! Agamenti!” Scorpius said, moving the little fireman as though he were doing something.  
  
“Agamenti?” Sam asked. “Is that...  um, are these wizard firemen? ”  
  
“No, silly,” Scorpius smiled like Sam was being ridiculous. “They’re muggles. See? They have a truck.”  
  
“But muggles can’t use spells,” Sam said, guessing that ‘agamenti’ was some sort of fire-dousing spell.  
  
Sam watched as Scorpius turned and stared at him, eyes widening in what Sam could only describe as horror. Sam could feel a sense of horror too – the horror that comes from accidentally upsetting a four-year-old. Scorpius latched onto Sam’s forearm with both small hands and looked at him with eyes that were slowly filling with tears.  
  
“But how do they make water to put out the fire?” Scorpius asked. “What about all the muggles who live there? They can’t die? Sam! I don’t want them to die!”  
  
Scorpius turned away from Sam to look at the sofa as though it were the most horrible thing he had ever witnessed – as though it weren’t a sofa but instead really an apartment building that was burning to the ground, with all its occupants trapped inside.  
  
“Fire hydrants!” Sam said quickly. “There are fire hydrants – the muggles, they have water in pipes underneath the city. And the firemen plug their hoses into them and the water pumps out from the pipes. No one dies!”  
  
“Fire hydrence?” Scorpius repeated, his grip on Sam’s arm loosing.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam said. He glances over at the fire truck and saw the plastic moulded fire hoses attached to the side. He quickly picked it up and turned it so that Scorpius could see them too. “See, these are their hoses – So, they get everyone out of the building, and then they plug in the hoses and put out the fire.”  
  
“There’s water unnerneath the city?” Scorpius asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam said. “In big pipes.”  
  
Sam watched as Scorpius stared at the fire truck, and the sofa, as though he were trying to decide if Sam was telling the truth. Sam nearly held his breath, hoping that Scorpius believed him – that the imaginary people in the sofa-apartment would survive.  
  
“Show me,” Scorpius demanded, and handed Sam the little rolly-polly fireman.  
  
Sam took the fireman and proceeded to pretend to put out the imaginary sofa-apartment fire using imaginary hoses and water from imaginary fire hydrants – all the while making the appropriate sound-effects. He didn’t have time to feel ridiculous, he was too busy being scared that Scorpius wouldn’t believe him.  
  
When he finished, the rolly-polly fireman-chief declare that the fire was out. Sam looked over at Scorpius to see him smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“An’ then what happens?” Scorpius asked.  
  
“Um, then...” Sam faultered, looking around at Scorpius’ other toys. “Um, then, if the building is too damaged to live in anymore, they knock it down and build a new one.” Sam reached over and picked up a toy bulldozer. “They knock it down with this!”  
  
Scorpius’ eyes lit up.  
  
“Can I do it?” Scorpius asked.  
  
“Yeah, buddy, of course,” Sam placed the bulldozer in front of Scorpius.  Scorpius grabbed it enthusiastically with both hands and pushed it into the front of the sofa.  
  
“BSH! SMASH! PSH! BRKCHHH!” Scorpius said. Sam laughed.  
  
Scorpius sat back on his heels beside Sam.  He looked over at Sam and, quite suddenly, flung his arms as far around Sam as he could reach, which wasn’t very far, and pressed his face against Sam’s bicep.  
  
“I love you,” Scorpius declared.  
  
Sam looked up wildly and found Astoria watching them from the kitchen doorway, a smile hidden beneath a hand that was currently, Sam suspected, trying to hold laughter in. Sam blushed. Astoria winked and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
“I...uh... I love you too,” Sam said softly, patting the kid gently on the back with his free hand.


End file.
